Svetlana's Dance
by Romee Loves You
Summary: Svetlana is a Russian hedgehog from Earth- but currently lives on Mobius with her boyfriend, Sonic. After an accident in charming Sonic, she ends up in an entirely different world- Hetalia's Earth. Rated M for future lemons.


Svetlana's POV

I stretched out my long, smooth leg and lifted my arms into the air. I was rewarded with slow clapping; which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"That's really cool, Sveta." Sonic, a new friend of mine commented. I smiled at my pet name and raised myself from my split.

"Thanks, Sonic. I appreciate your praise." I tip-toe over to him, a smile still plastered on my face. Being around him never made me do anything but smile.

The cyan hedgehog gives me a signature thumbs up and smiles himself. "Being a ballerina must be hard work. I know Amy really admires you for that."

"She hates me! She thinks that we're some sort of secret couple and you're cheating on her. She is your girlfriend, right?" I mutter, still smiling though. I think Amy's a bit silly, but it's still nice to hear that she wouldn't be happy at seeing Eggman or some other getting ahold of me and killing me off.

"Naw, she actually thinks you're really cool. And we broke up last night." He says a little wistfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I'm not one to be jealous, but Amy was so lucky. Sonic really loved her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who broke it off though.

"I broke up with her though. With good reason." Sonic points out. His emerald eyes glitter a bit as he smiles even brighter.

"W-what? Why?" I ask; utterly concerned. I run a hand through my golden brown fur, I had brushed it extra today. I knew I'd be seeing him.

"I think I love someone else…" he mumbled, His face was a deep mixture of emotion.

My eyes lit up with understanding. "Something tells me you love more about me than just my dancing." I teased.

"Sveta!" he purrs, smiling. "Anyways… Would you like to go to the Karaoke Shack with me tonight?"

"Yes Sonic!" I say, my Russian accent getting thicker. I know there isn't a Russia in Mobius; but I was actually born on Earth. My mother, Natalia, went to Earth for a trip and she was in Russia. I adapted to their culture (I lived there for five years) and came back to Mobius.

"Thanks, Sveta. I love ya." He waves as he turns to leave. "I'll see you tonight."

I grin even more, and run to catch him before he goes. "Hun, wait. I need something from you before you leave." I purr, grabbing his shoulder and teasing him.

I can almost feel the heat emanating off of him, I have that effect on boys.

"Anything, Sveta." He moans, and turns back around.

I grab his face and smash my lips into his. I've wanted this for so long- I love this boy and I've thought about him almost every day of my life. He drives me crazy.

Sonic leans into the kiss, and presses even more. He reaches up for my breast-

But I stop him. "We can save the lust stuff for the house. After the date." I say teasingly, and notice the steadily growing tent in his pants. All he does is nod.

"Well, I'll catch ya later." He groans, and runs off.

I smile. Today is possibly the best day of my life.

I turn back to my stretches, and begin to dance.

5 hours later.

Stretching into my black long-sleeved shirt, my inner conscience tells me my shirt is too low.

None of you know Elizabeth?

That's sad. She's quite a kindred spirit.

Literally.

Elizabeth stands straight in front of me. "Do you _want _to look like a hooker?" she growls, tossing back her perfect brown hair, the golden streaks catching in the pale sunlight.

"NO!" I defend myself. "I can dress myself, thank you."

"Oh shut it. Those jeans are faded too."

I face palm, I hate her sometimes. I hate it when she's like this, that is.

"You love Sonic! So dress properly!"

I mutter something to myself. "Yes, but I'm going to get laid tonight by him~"

"Oh? Never mind then. You better wear the ch-"

"I know."

I slip the necklace over my head, smirking. No matter what, I'd never not wear that necklace.

I turn to leave my house. I was finished, and I exit, seeing my boyfriend approach my house.

"Hey, hun. You ready to go?" he asks, smiling.

"I was born ready."


End file.
